Explícame
by Shion1479
Summary: Mi nombre: Mira Clay. Mi vida: un enredo. Mi amor: lo estoy reencontrando pero, ¿por qué nos separamos?... estoy confusa, no entiendo nada... Esplícame...


**Hola a todos mis panas de fanfiction, aquí de nuevo su servidora Shion Reiser ofreciéndoles un pequeño fic que… bueno, se me ocurrió leyendo algunos fic de XNeko-AliceX y de otras amigas (como me inspiran estas chicas °_°), mesclados con historias de suspendo, vida real y montón de cursilerías -.-**

**Ferrun: Shion, somos amigos pero… sinceramente, hay momentos en que realmente eres rara y me das miedo ._.**

**Shun: y quien eres tu?**

**Yo: ay ya, no empiecen que tengo que escribir un fic, asi es que si me disculpan…**

**Los dejamos de molestar y venga el fic, que espero y sea de su agrado ^^**

**(Dejen reviews please =3)**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"_**Explícame"**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Me encuentro sentada en un gran parque ecológico por la noche, ¿Qué es eso?, no sé pero así le llaman, no encuentro el porqué ya que no veo nada ecológico por aquí, árboles casi ya no hay y el poco césped que se puede apreciar es terriblemente cuidado o, mejor dicho, no lo cuidan, debo ser sincera. Casi todo aquí son estatuas y monumentos, etcétera, ¿Cómo pueden llamarlo aun parque ecológico? Si será la gente.

No puedo creer como cambia todo cambia a mi alrededor con el pasar del tiempo; mi niñez, la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y recuerdo que todo era verde y feliz y, según yo, de un día para el otro, ya tengo 17 años y todo se nota tan oscuro y estresante. Oh perdonen, aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mira Clay y como ya les había dicho, tengo 17 años de edad. Lamento el estar quejándome de todos los bruscos cambios que acontecen de un momento para otro en este mundo. Exacto, no soy de la tierra, soy de un planeta llamado Vestal, es por ello que me quejo, les cuento:

Los gobernantes de mi mundo me habían mandado a este mundo hace 2 años sin la aprobación de mi padre que, por supuesto, quedo muy molesto, para que encuentre a uno de los que ellos llaman "criminales", aunque yo no piense igual ya que he presenciado tristes escenas de sus lamentables vidas y esas cortas pero cautivantes escenas me han llegado al alma y me mostraron porque esas personas hacen tales cosas, no es porque quieren roban, sino porque necesitan y si alguna vez asesinaron a alguien es porque se sentían amenazados por esas personas.

Pero, al parecer, los supremos gobernantes de mi mundo no piensan de igual manera que yo, ni siquiera yo lo hacía pero, el estar mucho tiempo rodeada de seres humanos de buen corazón, como los son mis amigos y no como la mayoría de los gobernantes de su planeta, me ha hecho pensar de este modo, de mirar más allá del horizonte, perseguir mis sueños y hacer de mi habitad un lugar más placentero y tranquilo, mejor.

Lo único que quiero es encontrar al "criminal" que se escabulló en este planeta para regresar a casa y planear lo que sería una rebelión en contra de esos "supremos" de Vestal que, en vez de ayudar, condenan a esta gente que solo quiere su bien y el de su familia. Lo hare, ténganlo por seguro. Observo a la civilización humana ir de un lado para otro apresurados como una coreografía sin fin que, para serles franca, ya me está aburriendo. Un momento, ¿Qué es eso?, algo capta mi atención, es una rara cabellera verdosa tendiendo a un color cielo perteneciente a un chico que aparenta ser de mi misma edad y estatura, se encuentra recostado por uno de los pocos pero frondosos árboles del lugar, por su expresión parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, debo admitir que me causa curiosidad el no saber en qué piensa y me daban unas tremendas ganas de ir y preguntarle pero ¿Eso acaso no sería ya demasiado delatante? Supongo que si ya que los humanos inútilmente, diría yo, poseen un sentimiento bastante estúpido llamado "vergüenza", yo me pregunto ¿De qué demonios le sirve eso si solo obstaculizan su camino hacia la verdad y sus sueños? No me lo explico, es bastante difícil; yo, en cambio, soy capaz de hacer bastantes cosas que ni los humanos se atreverían sin distorsiones, arrepentimiento o plagueos mentales después de haberlo hecho, en cambio, ellos sí. Son bastante curiosos.

Me acerco con cautela donde el joven y me coloco tras el árbol por el cual se encuentra recostado él, supongo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que no hizo movimiento o sonido alguno que indique que me descubrió. Escuche un suspiro, él lo emitió y sin darme cuenta él se encontraba frente mío cabizbajo y con la mirada opaca, lo cual me sorprendió.

— Debe practicar mas su sigilo, guardián — habló él, aunque me pareció más un comentario de burla pero era difícil creerlo por su melancólica expresión, aunque ni lo conozco, esa expresión suya me preocupo pero, al menos ya encontré al "criminal" que buscaba. Él permanecía cabizbajo, la pregunta: ¿Por qué?, se supone que este fugitivo es un Vestal así es que por vergüenza no va a ser ya que no nosotros no poseemos ese sentimiento y bendito sea ese hecho porque, como ya he aclarado anteriormente, es estúpido e inútil, solo díganme, ¿de qué nos sirve?, de nada, pienso yo — Vale, me rindo, puedes entregarme

Reí silenciosa — Esto fue demasiado fácil, ¿y para esto espere 2 años? — sonreí

Un momento, se sorprendió, ¿y eso? Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, esos negros ojos, ¿por qué se me hacen familiares? — Mira… — me mencionó casi en susurro, ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Jamás lo había visto ¿acaso lo mencioné? Yo creo que no, entonces ¿qué? No tengo idea.

— Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? — pregunté confusa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? No tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es él, ni siquiera sabía que como era él para encontrarlo, ciertamente era como estar buscando una aguja en un pajar.

— ¿No me recuerdas? — me preguntó él. Negué en silencio y me miro con tristeza — No puede ser que no me reconozcas, soy yo, Ace, Ace Grit — me dijo con desesperación, no entiendo nada, lo miro pero, nada, ¿Qué se supone que deba recordar? ¿Acaso lo conocí y ni cuenta me di? O ¿Es que ya me estaré volviendo loca? Prefiero la primera idea ya que… supongo que aun tengo a la perfección mis cabales.

— Oye, tranquilo ¿ok? No sé quién eres pero al menos ya sé que eres la persona que buscaba y… bueno, como ya te has entregado, volvamos a Vestal ¿sí? He estado buscándote durante 2 años y tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿vale? Vamos — le digo tratando de permanecer serena, le pongo unas esposas en una de las manos y el otro lado me la pongo a mí, así no se me escapará, empiezo a caminar jalándolo levemente pero, en eso, siento que él me jala más fuerte dejándome así frente a él, debo admitirlo, es bastante guapo pero no tengo tiempo para esto… un momento, ¿Cuándo la civilización abandonó el lugar? Vaya, que conveniente, quedamos solo él y yo… debo admitirlo, esto me está inquietando.

— Mira, debes recordarme —

— Aléjate… —

— No, estamos esposados ¿recuerdas? Supongo que es un punto a mi favor — me dijo divertido pero manteniendo la misma expresión de hace un rato, ¿Cómo lo hace? Supongo que no es el mejor momento para preguntarle tremenda estupidez — Seguro tu padre te lavó el cerebro o algo así…

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Mi padre jamás haría eso, retráctate — le exigí, ¿Cómo se atreve de a culpar a mi padre de hacer tal sandez y, además, conmigo, su hija? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Además, recordaría algo si algo como eso hubiese sucedido ¿o no?

— No, no lo haré — me dijo, insolente, ¿Quién se cree? — No lo haré porque estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que pasó; no puede ser que no me recuerdes, Mira, éramos grandes amigos, tú me salvaste la vida, ¡¿No recuerdas? — ok, no me lo esperaba, titubeé un par de veces y luego…

— ¿Que t-te salve la… vida? —

— ¡Ja! Si, es increíble, no lo recuerdas — me dijo con gran tristeza, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa?, ¡hey!, su mano, su mano sobre mi mejilla, esto… esto se me hace demasiado familiar pero no lo recuerdo, es como si algun recuerdo esta demasiado bien escondido dentro de mi y no lo puedo encontrar. Le quito la mano de mi rostro y lo miro con el ceño semi-fruncido.

— Oye, te estas pasando ¿no? Será mejor que no me vuelvas a tocar, ahora, andando — y nos teletransportamos a Vestal. Quedamos justo en la playa de Vestal, ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que nadie se encontraba por allí.

Suspiro.

Extrañé mi hogar. Él se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y una cara larga, me extrañé aunque no debería pero, cuando lo miré, recordé algo…

— _¡Vamos a jugar al agua, Mira! _— _me dijo mi hermano mayor, Keith, chapoteando en el mar. En ese momento tenía unos 6, 7 años de edad y mi hermano ya por los 10. _

— _¡Allá voy! _— _le dije adentrándome también yo al agua…_

Agite un poco mi cabeza, ¿Qué fue eso? no recuerdo que eso haya sucedido en el pasado, nunca había ido a la playa en mi infancia ya que mi padre detestaba ese lugar, estoy demasiado confundida, mi cabeza da vueltas, trato de buscar explicaciones pero no las encuentro, esto esta desesperándome.

— ¿Sabes por qué tu padre quería atraparme? — habló él y le preste atención — porque él tenía pensado "lavarte el cerebro" y si me veías, tal vez podrías recordarme y todo su trabajo sería tomado por culo… —

— ¿Es necesario acaso ese vocabulario? — le dije y el desvió la mirada — ¿Por qué él haría eso? soy su hija… —

— Justamente por eso — me interrumpió él con una expresión molesta pero la cambió por una más calmada — Lo que no entiendo es porqué te mando a ti a capturarme al final… —

— No fue él quien me mandó, fueron los supremos gobernantes, él había negado que no rotundamente — esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpí

— ¡Lo ves! — Me dijo entusiasmado pero a la vez molesto, él — Todo apunta a eso, solo… trata de relacionarlo y lo comprenderás —

— Suena lógico pero… haber, ¿Por qué me quería separar exactamente de ti? — tengo razón ¿o no? Haber, ¿Qué propósito tendría "lavarme el cerebro", como dice él, si es solo por él? No entiendo, ¿Acaso este tipo es muy peligroso o qué? Awww ni yo entiendo ya lo que digo -_-

— Porque… ambos estabamos enamorados… pricipalmente yo de ti — ¿Qué? — Desde aquel día que me salvaste la vida — O_O

— _¡AUXILIO! _— _oigo decir a alguien desde lejos y, solo para estar segura, me quedo quieta y sin hacer ningún sonido para volver a oírlo y dejar de suponer que fue solo mi imaginación _— _¡AUXILIO! _—_ ¡ahí está de nuevo!_

— _Keith, escucho que alguien pide ayuda, vamos a ver _—

— _yo no he oído nada _— _me responde, hago una pequeña mueca de fastidio, grrr a veces si serás hermano ¬o¬_

— _muy bien, iré yo solo _— _digo y me dirijo al mar, en eso, veo a un niño peliverdoso chapoteando a punto de ahogarse, pobresito, no sabe nadar, lo tengo que ayudar._

_Me lanzo al agua, voy donde él, lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a la costa; el salvavidas del lugar me ayudo y loogramos despertar al niño, que había quedado inconsciente de tanta agua que tagó en el mar._

_Abrío los ojos, jeje son bonitos ^^ _— _¿Estás bien? _—_ le pregunté sonriente _

— _A-Aja _— _me respondió sonrosado ¿Por qué será? _— _Gracias…_

— Ya lo… lo recuerdo… ese día… ¿ese día te conocí? —

— Aja —

¿Qué me sucede? Me siento… extraña… de repente, en un impulso, lo beso, ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? … un momento, se siente… bien. Él está sorprendido, al igual que yo, supongo, pero lentamente ambos vamos cerrando los ojos y profundizamos el beso. Fue un lindo beso, bastante tierno, entreabrí los labios dándole acceso a mi boca y, como era de esperarse, lo primero que hizo fue entrelazar su lengua con la mía. Dios, si que sabe besar. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura. En eso, varios recuerdos que, al parecer mi padre abría borrado, hicieron acto de presencia en mi cabeza.

— _(risa) eres muy gracioso, Ace _—

— _gracias, tú no te quedas atrás, Mira _—

— _Jaja sí, claro _— _dije sarcástica, seguro que solo trata de ser caballero_

— _y, entonces… ¿Amigos? _—

— _Claro que sí _—_ sonriente y le di un beso en la mejilla_

**XxXxXxXxX**

— _Mira, te-tengo que decirte algo _— _estaba sonrojado, ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?_

— _Claro _— _le digo dándole confianza _—_ solo dime _— _le sonreí y se sentó a mi lado, estaba muy nervioso, cualquiera podría notarlo, lo cual me preocupaba_

— _Mira, yo… tú eres mi mejor amiga pero yo… yo… _— _suspiró ¿Qué ocurre? _— _Quiero pedirte que seamos algo más que amigos porque yo… yo te amo, Mira _— _titubeé un par de veces, me sonroje a más no poder, el quedo cabizbajo luego de su confesión. Esto… ¡era lo que he estado esperando durante años! ¡Por fin seremos algo más! Le levanto la barbilla y lo beso, él se sorprendió pero al ratito cedió completamente _— ¿_Eso es un sí? _— _Me preguntó sonriente _

— _¿Tú qué crees? _— _le dije de la misma manera y él volvió a sonreír y me volvió a besar…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

— _Pero padre, ¿Qué demonios tienes en contra de él? _— _le pregunte con un gran coraje_

— _¡Es un pobre diablo que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto! No quiero… es más, te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver _—

— _No… no lo hare porque lo amo, ¡yo lo amo, ¿oíste? _—_ le grité realmente enfadada pero, en eso, siento un gran golpe en el rostro, mi padre me había abofeteado. Keith apareció por detrás de mí y me ayudó_

— _padre ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle de esa forma a tu propia hija? — le gritó defendiéndome mi hermano mayor_

— _no me vuelvas a levantar las voz y deja de meterte en esto, hijo, que este problema es entre tu hermana y yo. Mira, ya quedamos, te le vuelves a acercar, vete despidiendo de él — lo miré con gran desprecio. Se salió de la casa y no puede aguantarme el llanto, Keith me abrazó para consolarme. _

_Pasó el tiempo y, en uno de mis intentos para ver a Ace a escondidas, fui pillada y él tuvo que largarse a la tierra y mi hermano fue llevado a un internado para no sé qué mierda. En cuanto a mí, no sé qué fue lo que me hicieron…_

Ahora lo recuerdo todo gracias a este beso, este maravilloso beso que por culpa del maldito aire debió llegar a su fin. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un rato, sí, estoy enamorada, él era la persona que amé en el pasado y, ahora que lo volví a encontrar, lo dejaré ir otra vez.

— Mira… _—_

— Sshh… no digas nada, ya lo recuerdo todo _— _sonríe _— _¿sabes qué? Largémonos de aquí, vamos… a la tierra nuevamente y… vivamos nuestras vidas _— _me abraza

— Mola… _—_

…_**The End…**_


End file.
